Tacos Make The World Go Round!
by Invader Designia
Summary: Just a little crack-fic that includes me and sometimes my friends annoying Zero to no end! WARNING: A lot of Crackiness and Randomness! And tacos. There twill be lots of tacos! Reviews are luffed! Obviously, OCs are in this story.
1. The Piggies And The Tacos

**A/N: Okay. So here is a collection of mini fanfics I've been writing that include m annoying the sense out of none other then Zero. There is much crack involved. And tacos. Lots of tacos.**

Designia: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD PIIIIIIGGGGGIIIIIEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!! *launches a dozen M-K missiles at the piggies* THEY'RE STILL THERE! MY TAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REINFORCEMENTS! *dials phone* PICK UP, ZERO!!!!!

Zero: *over the phone* What?

Designia (me): THE PIGGIES ARE STEALING MY TACOS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! DEPLOY THE KNIGHTMARE FRAMES! DEPLOY THE RUBBER CHICKENS! DEPLOY THE CHUCK NORRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zero: Designia? I thought I killed you for pouring water on me while I was conversing with Schneizel in front of THE ENTIRE BLACK KNIGHT AND BRITANNAIN ARMY!

Designia: The power of fangirlism keeps me alive, Lulu! NOW SAVE THE TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zero: *thinking* I can't have her leave the Black Knights since she's such a good Knightmare pilot...... If I do will you keep your mouth shut at all times and do only as I ask you to?

Designia: YES! JUST SAVE THE TACOS BEFORE THE EVIL PIGGIES EAT THEM!

Zero: Okay. I'm sending Kallen over.

Designia: YAY! MY TACOS WILL BE SAVED!!!!!!!

Zero" *hangs up*

LATER!!!!!!!!!

Kallen: Zero told me there was an emergency here.

Designia: YEAH! THE PIGGIES ARE STEALING MY TACOS! ZERO SAID HE'D SEND HELP IF I FOLLOWED HIS ORDERS ALL THE TIME AND KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT! NOW PLEASE SAVE MY TACOS!!!!!!

Kallen: *thinking* this all just a bad dream.....why not? *Destroys the piggies*

Designia: THANK YOU! YOU SAVED MY TACOS!!!!!!!! *eats tacos*

Kallen: *realizes it isn't a dream and slowly backs away, hoping to escape before she is noticed*

Designia: *continues eating tacos*

-/-

**(A/N: Okay. Here's the story behind this one: My friend sent me a picture of her Oboe. And I had fun with it.)**

Designia: It's an awesome Oboe

Tamaki: Yeah....

Zero: STOP STARING AT THE OBOE AND LOOK AT THE ROAD!!!!!!

CRASH!!!!

Designia: I like that Oboe...

Tamaki: Yeah...

Zero: *pinned inside the crashed car with the rest* I'm gonna kill you....

Designia: With an Oboe?

Zero: What? No!

Designia: Oh.....But Oboes are awesome!

Zero: I take that back. I'm going to kill you TWICE when I get out of here!!!!!

Designia: I want an Oboe...

Tamaki: Me too....

Zero: *plotting ways to kill Invader Designia and make it look like Britannia did it*

-/-

Designia: I want ice cream.

Zero: What? We're losing a battle against Britannia and that's all you can say?!

Designia: Pretty much. Do we have strawberry?

Zero: *sigh* No. Designia, you're needed on the front lines.

Designia: After ice cream.

Zero: Get out there now, Designia. And that's an order!

Designia: *salute/bow* Yes, Zero-sama!

NOW SWITCHING TO DIFFERENT FORMAT

Designia hopped into the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame, the Kakura X II. She fire up the hadrons and zoomed out of the hangar.

Soon she spotted a Glouster, and immediately flew over to it. She grabbed the cockpit within seconds and turned on the radio.

"I have a question."

"I'll never tell you, terrorist!"

"Really? I just wanted to ask if you liked tacos."

"W-what? Um..I like tacos, I guess..." The pilot of the Glouster was thoroughly confused.

"Hm...And have you ever seen a panda dance the Salsa?"

"Uh, no!"

"What is chicken?"

"Huh?"

"What is the code to contact Cornelia?"

"Uh, 4720M....Oh, crap!"

"Thank you for the info! This is your prize!" she handed him a large, bulky object and sped away.

He looked at it and tried to figure out what it was. And just when he identified it, it exploded.

BRITANNIAN COMMAND BASE

"Y-your Highness! The enemy is trying to make contact! Should we patch them through?"

"Yes. Now!" Cornelia commanded.

The screen blurred, then cleared. Showing a 17-year-old girl inside the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame.

SWITCHING BACK TO OLD FORMAT

Cornelia: What? I thought you would be Zero.

Designia. Nah. If he knew I was doing this he'd steal my Skittles again! But, anyway, I have contacted you for a reason.

Cornelia: You were a fool, Terrorist. Now we know your location! I've seen you with Zero before, and I don't think he'd take to kindly if we took you as a hostage!

Designia: *laughs* Are you kidding? He'd throw a celebration party and personally thank you, and add a side note telling you to kill me as soon as possible!

Cornelia: *confused*

Designia: Oh, he hates me more than Emperor Quaker Oats!

Cornelia: *snaps out of it* How dare you insult the name of the Britannian Emperor!

Designia: Oh really? Even attempt to capture me and I'll tell everyone about your Teddy Bear collection!

Cornelia: H-how do you know about that?

Designia: I'm a smart person.

Cornelia: Fine...What is it you want?!

Designia: Either the complete surrender of Britannia, or-

Cornelia: Are you mad! Why wou-

Designia: LET ME FINISH!!!! As I was saying, either the complete surrender of Britannia, or you give me a life time supply of Strawberry ice cream!!!

Cornelia: Is this some type of joke?

Designia: I NEVER joke about ice cream.

Cornelia: *looks at gigantic supply of ice cream conveniently in the room forlornly* Well....

Designia: You have ten seconds!

Designia: 1 Geass User, 2 Geass Users, 3 Geass Users, 4 Geass users, 5 Geass users, 6 Geass users....

Cornelia: FINE! You'll get your ice cream. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!

Designia: I don't intend it to be. I'm running low on tacos.

LATER!!!

Zero: *walks in his quarters and sees Designia surrounded by ice cream*

Designia: *looks up* I couldn't find a big enough refrigerator.

Zero: *under his breath* I can't kill her now, I can't kill her now....

LATER, IN FRONT OF ALL THE BLACK KNIGHTS!!!!!!!

Zero: *epic speech* THE BLACK KNIGHTS WILL CONTINUE ON THE PATH TO FREEDOM! RELEASING THIS NATION FROM THE CHAINS-

Designia: Psssst! Zero!

Zero: *ignore* -THAT HAVE BEEN PLACED ON IT! BRITANNIA WILL BE VANQUISHED!! WE, THE-

Designia: Psssssssssst! Zero!

Zero: *continues to ignore but his eye is twitching underneath the mask* -BLACK KNIGHTS WILL LEAD THE REBELLION FOREWORD! I NOW-

Designia: PSSSSSSSSSST! Zero!!!!!

Zero: *ignoring, but mentally notes to place Designia on janitor duty* -DECLARE THE-

Designia: PSSSSSSSSSST! ZERO!!!!!!

Zero: -FOUNDING OF *hit by rock* WHAT IS IT, DESIGNIA?!

Designia: You're founding 'What is it, Designia?'

Zero: Wha-no! What do you want?!

Designia: Can I tell somebody what your identity is? It's killing me here!

Zero: You interrupt me for THAT? I'm going to kill you....! *starts chasing Designia*

Designia: AHHHHH! *runs* I'm being chased by a insane masked terrorist with a gun! HEEEEEEEEEELP!

All of the Black Knights: *watch while eating popcorn*

Random Black Knight #1: Who knew Zero had such a temper?

Random Black Knight #2: Yeah..Oh, that's gotta hurt!

Random Black Knight #3: Why is Desingia fighting Zero with a teddy bear?

Random Black Knight #2: I don't know....But she's winning.

-/-

This is at the part in Code Geass where Lelouch is getting his memories erased by his dad. He's in a straitjacket.

Emperor Quaker Oats: I will now punish you for your insolence!

Designia: Taco taco taco!

Lelouch: And what will my punishment be, father?

Emperor Quaker Oats: I will erase your memories! You will forget everything, Nunnally, your heritage as a prince, Zero...

Lelouch: *actual dialog from Anime* NOOOO! First my mother and now Nunnally! Your taking what's most precious from me again! STOP!!!!

Designia: Taco! I want a taco! *looks around* Wait. How did I get here? I thought I was dancing with tacos!

Emperor Quaker Oats: *Geass* Charles Di Britannia engraves into you...

Designia: WHERE ARE YOU TACOS!!!!!!?!

Emperor Quaker Oats: Tacos? WAIT! NOT THAT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO FORGET EVERYTHING ELSE! NOT TACOS!

Lelouch: *goes unconscious as all of his memories of tacos are erased from his mind*

Suzaku: No! He has to pay! HE HAS TO PAY FOR EUPHIE'S DEATH! HE KILLED HER AND NOW HE HAS TO PAY!!!!!

Designia: Why?

Suzaku: Well....I dunno. He murdered her.....so...in all the movies the guy avenges his love's death.

Designia: Yeah...all the cliche movies.

Suzaku: You're right....I sold out my best friend for something as cliche as this...

Designia: *somehow manages to put on glasses whilst her hands are tied behind her in the straitjacket* Well, as a non-professional, I recommend you save your friend from his father who is attempting to strangle him. Then, give me a taco.

SUzaku: You're right! Not about the taco, though.

Designia: *sigh* they never listen. Now......*glares at Emperor Quaker Oats* YOU ERASED LULU'S MEMORY OF TACOS! YOU ERASED HIS MEMORY OF THOSE BEAUTIFUL THINGS! HOW COULD YOU?! TACOS HAVE RIGHTS, YOU KNOW!

Emperor Quaker Oats: Yeah....The right to be eaten....

Designia: True, true...but they also have the right to vote! RELEASE LULU-KUN SO I MAY HELP HIM LEAD HIS REBELLION! FOR THE TACOS!

Emperor Quaker Oats: *thinking* this girl is quite annoying...How has Lelouch put up with her? I wonder....*Gets idea*

Suzaku: *playing with some random teddy bear*

Emperor Quaker Oats: I've decided to...reward your kindness towards my son, Designia.......

2 DAYS LATER, 3 MINUTES AFTER ZERO RETURNED!!

Tohdoh: I didn't think the Emperor would let you leave so easily, though. Maybe he plans to use you for something?

Zero: Oh, he didn't let me go as easily as you think....*walks quickly out of the room as footsteps are heard*

Designia: *walks in wearing a taco hat, a Black Knights uniform decorate with taco prints, and pulling a wagon of tacos* Isn't the Emperor nice?! He gave me all this stuff as long as I kept doing exactly what I've already been doing!

All of the commanders (minus Zero): Annoying Zero?

Designia: NO! Supporting Zero and helping him with his rebellion! COME ON! LET'S DANCE THE SALSA IN TACO SUITS!!!!!!!!!!!!

All of the commanders (minus Zero, again): Zero was right....This is a rather fitting punishment....Please, kill me now!

-/-

Designia: Zero! I need a taco! Or I'll die!

Zero: *sigh* What makes tacos so important, anyway?

Designia: Don't you know? Tacos make the world go round! Long ago tacos were stolen from the earth. It happened. And Mankind died. Then were reborn as tacos! And monkeys evolved into the present mankind. True story.

Zero: While I so much enjoy listening to your idea of history, I have a country to destroy. SO if you'll excuse me...*runs out of room*

Designia: They never listen. Right, Timmy? *looks at taco*

Taco..er...I mean Timmy: Right.

Designia: *takes a bite out of Timmy*

Timmy: *screams*

Designia: Mmmm. Cheese.

**A/N: That's all I have pre-written so far! But don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. Promise!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! It is greatly appreciated! First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Until then....**

**-Invader Designia**


	2. Coconuts And King Arthur Pt 1

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Maxride4life! Maxride4life was the first one to review, so now you get the chapter dedicated to you! Just like I promised! **

**Review replies:**

**_Maxride4life_: I am truly ecstatic you like this story! I will continue this story until I die! (Or a giant nuclear explosion wipes off life from the planet, including my computer, making me unable to write anymore even if I wasn't dead) Yes, that is correct, TACOS!!!!!!**

**_IluvKallen_: Thanks you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like this story! I myself thought most would hate it only the ones who belong in an asylum (like me) would even mildly like it! Thanks youz!**

**Well, last night I watched Monty Python And The Holy Grail. What you see before you is the result.**

**Enjoy!**

-/-

Designia: *comes galloping in with a girl behind her whacking two halves of a coconut together*

Zero: What are you doing?!

Designia: *halts invisible horse* I am Arthur! King of the Britains!

Zero: Britain? Don't you mean Britannia?

Designia...er..King Arthur; No! I mean Britain! Isn't that right Sir Galahad?

C.C., I mean Sir Galahad: Whatever. Just don't forget you owe me pizza for this.

King Arthur: Don't fret, my knight! You shall be rewarded for your great deeds!

Sir Galahad: Mhm. Where's Sir Lancelot?

King Arthur: He should be here any moment!

Suzaku: *walks in* I really don't know why I'm doing this.

King Arthur: Because we must continue on our quest for the Holy *secret*secret*!

Sir Lancelot: Right.

King Arthur: Zero! You getta be Tim, kay?

Zero: Who is Tim?

King Arthur: The enchanter, of course! *looks at the commanders* and you guys are the monks!

Commanders: *confused*

King Arthur: Here maybe this will help...*forces them all the watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail*

AFTER THE MOVIE!!!!

Commanders: *now in monk robes* Pije jesu domine, *WHACK* dano isje requiem *WHACK*

Zero: I still don't know how you convinced them to do that.

King Arthur: You don't want to know.

Sir Lancelot: Shall we continue on our quest for the Holy *secret*secret*, Sir?!  
King Arthur: Yes, Lancelot! Let us move forward!

IN FRONT OF THE GOVERMENT BUREU

King Arthur: HELLO?! Anyone here?!

Soldier at tower (they just installed it!): What do you want?

King Arthur: We seek food and refuge for the night!

Soldier: But it is the middle of the day!

King Arthur: It is? I didn't notice!

Soldier: And how do you have coconuts in Japan? Coconuts come only from topical areas!

King Arthur: I found them!

Soldier: How? They do not migrate like birds and fish!

King Arthur: Maybe a swallow brought it with it!

Soldier: The coconut is much bigger than an Asian swallow! Maybe an African swallow.

King Arthur: Look, I'm not interested! Just tell me who is the lord of this castle?

Soldier: What do you mean? This is not a castle! It's the Government Bureu!  
King Arthur: And who is the lord who owns it?

Soldier: You mean Her Highness, Princess Cornelia?

King Arthur; Is she the owner of this castle?

Soldier; Of course! Now, as I was saying, a swallow would not be able to carry a one pound coconut all the way here-*on and on*

King Arthur: Bah. Come along Patsy, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad.

Said 'men': Coming, sir!

Narrator: So, King Arthur and his knights continued on their quest for the Holy *secret*secret*

A FEW MINUTES LATER!!!  
King Arthur: It had been many days, months perhaps. But we will find the Holy *secret*secret*! I swear on my honor as a king!

Sir Lancelot: I'm sure we will, sir! I am convinced we will!

Tohdoh (Sir Bendevere): How are you all so good at this? It's beginning to scare me.

King Arthur: Do not be afraid! A true knight shows no fear! ONWARD! *begins galloping on invisible horse*

Sir Bedevere: Every knight has his limit.....

A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER!!!!  
King Arthur: We are furthering ourselves in this quest quite nicely! I'm sure we'll find the Holy *secret*secret* in no time!

Voice: Ni!

King Arthur: No! Is that what I think it is!  
Voice: Ni!

King Arthur: NO!

Tall Knight Who Says Ni: We are the Knights who say Ni! You must adhere to our requests!

King Arthur: Never!

Tall Knight Who Says Ni: Then we shall say Ni! To you! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!  
King Arthur: NO! *slowly falling to the ground*

Sir Lancelot: *doing the same*

Sir Galahad: *eating pizza*

Sir Bedevere: I guess the phrase 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me' isn't really true...

**A/N: Will Designia...er..I mean King Arthur live through this horrible predicament? Will the Knight Who Say Ni defeat King Arthur? And what of his gallant Knights Of The Round Table? Part II coming tomorrow or Monday! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I was lazy. And I was too busy watching Monty Python And The Holy Grail. Wonderful movie, it is.**

**-Invader Designia**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

I am incredibly sorry for not updating at ALL. But I have lots and lots and lots and lots *keeps going on and on* of stuff to so that includes school. This is the first time I've even been able to LOOK at my computer. So this story in temporarily on hold until my teachers reveal themselves as minions of Poisedon sent to destroy me with homew-erm, I mean cut back on the homework and such. :)

I am incredibly sorry fro this inconvenience. Another chapter will be written as soon as possible!


	4. Nacho!

A/N: Sorry for disappearing for so long. I sorta forgot about meh fics. But I've updated Knight of Four twice! YAY! After this I just hafta write Zero Sama, Who Do You Love Most?. Then I will be FREE! Until the next time for an update (approx. once a week)

Zero: Something is very wrong. I haven't seen Designia for three hours.

C.C.: I agree.

Designia: /Appears out of thin air/ Me innocent.

Zero: Really?

Designia: Really. I promise. Honest. Would I ever lie to you?

Zero and C.C.: ...

Designia: /puppy dog face/ You guys are mean. I'd never do anything bad!

Approximately fifteen minutes later:

Zero:/eyes of the demon/ STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Designia: /giggling/ TEE HEE HEE!

C.C.: /sigh/

(++)(++)(++)

Designia: Look Lulu-kun! I haz a kitteh!

Nacho: Meow

Lulu: Amazing /goes back to doing whatever evil things he usually does/

Nacho: /licks Lulu's face/

Lulu: Can you take that somewhere else?

Designia: His name is Nacho. And yes, I can.

(...)

Lelouch: /sigh/ Will you?

Designia: Nah.

Lelouch: Please?

Designia: Nah.

Des: Nah.

Des: Nah.

Lelouch: /pushes her out of the room/

Des: Nah.

Nacho: Meow?

(++)(++)(++)

(In the midst of an epic battle)(and the middle of one of Zero's epic speeches to Cornelia and the world)

Zero: But I do not! I promise-

Des: /dumps a bucket of water on Zero/

Zero: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Des: I couldn't get your attention. I want ice cream.

Zero: For the last time I don't have anymore ice cream!  
Cornelia: YOU!

Des: HI!

Cornelia: You're the ice cream thief!  
Des: HI!  
Cornelia: Well, I don't care if you tell the whole world that bit of information! You shall pay for your actions against the Emperor!

Des: Star Wars is in this too?

Corny: What?

Des: I haven't seen Star Wars...or read the books...

Corny: What?  
Des: I know. Everyone has but me.

Corny: Um...besides that...

Des: Nice to see you too. I hope you have lots of ice cream! /magically disappears/

Corny: /?/

Zero: She does that. Where were we?  
Corny: Something about not doing something or other. And promising something.

Zero: Right. I promise the Black Knights will not do such misdeeds! We will protect the weak of this world and destroy the corruptness of Britannia! /him and all the Black Knights vanish in a fancy burst of smoke and flashy lights/

(++)(++)(++)

Designia: I'm gonna go take over Pizza hut, kay?

Lelouch: Mm.

(Later)

Designia: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SURRENDER TO ME!

Cheese-kun: /shivering in fear/ Just don't hurt my family!  
Cheese-chan: Cheese-kun!

Designia: Heh /licks lips/

(Back at the Clubhouse)

Designia: So cheesy...

C.C.: /Staring in horror at the small hat that is the remains of Cheese-kun and his wife/

Designia: /puts on full armor with kitties on it./

C.C.: /rabid evil monster mode/ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Designia: /laughs nervously/

Nacho: Today's chapter was brought to you by the letter O and the number 8. Meow.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yet again, sorry it took so long! I'll try and get to Zero-Sama, Who Do You Love Most? next. /starts singing Elmo's World/ Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayon too~! Tha~at's Elmo's world!


End file.
